


What A Girl Wants II

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I really like this emotionally repressed steve rogers that i've got going on, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Natasha Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, happy endings will happen tho, i'll damn well make sure of that, idk - Freeform, small amounts of plot that may turn into something later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's one night with two supersoldiers? Nothing to Natasha but something is starting to grow in her heart and it's something she isn't sure Steve is going to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants II

The sun was streaming through the dark red curtains of the bedroom, small rays peeking through the slits. One such ray lay gracefully across Natasha’s back, warming that particular strip of skin. Shifting slightly in the massive bed that was hers and James’, she suddenly couldn’t feel the press of warm metal against her. Instead, she felt a very human arm draped over her waist, the human fingers splayed across her stomach as if to pull her closer. Giving a small lazy grin at Steve’s unconscious possessiveness, she rolled slightly to watch the sleeping super solider. 

Steve’s hair was in disarray from last night’s events. The dirty blond hair hung over his eyebrows, softening his features. His face was a mask of peace as his chest pressed against her shoulder with every inhale. He looked softer, gentler than he did when he was awake. She scanned his body, noting small scars from after he was unfrozen. His serum did well enough to heal them and his skill with his shield meant he barely got cuts in and deep tissue wounds. However, in the right light, she could catch the faint silver line of a scar against his shoulder. She wondered what it was from. 

Her eyes fell on his lips and she leaned in closer, kissing him gently through his sleep. His lips were baby soft and she knew for a fact Steve loved chapstick. Perhaps it was the fact that he was too poor to afford Vaseline or any other kind of lubricant before the serum, but she didn’t have a great handle on Steve’s life before the war. Perhaps he could afford it and it was something that reminded him of a routine long past. 

Continuing her gentle ministrations of her mouth, Steve suddenly inhaled quickly, alerting Natasha to the fact that she had succeeded in pulling him from the deep sleep he was in. Kissing him once more, sucking a bit more on his bottom lip, he opened his eyes to the pleasurable stimulation. The hazy blue looked at her for a moment, as if looking for a reason to be woken up. She just gave him a smile and kissed him again, this time cupping his cheeks and pulling him in. His arms instinctually wrapped around her and pulled her in close, just like she wanted. 

“Natasha.” Steve groaned and she put a finger to his lips, signaling that Bucky was still asleep. Steve’s eyes seemed to brighten as he understood what she had in mind. She giggled slightly and Steve grinned under her pointer finger and sat up silently, putting her in his lap as she straddled him. His arms encased her in a warm hug and for a moment it felt so nice to be held, to be so thoroughly wanted that it almost took her breath away. 

Kissing him like her life depended on it, she remained as quiet as possible. The only sounds that could be heard were light wet noises of their lips and their exhales. It wasn’t long before Natasha felt Steve’s cock prodding against her stomach, so achingly close to her slit. At the next tug of his lips, she worked her hips against his and his breathing hitched just slightly. Giving him a salacious smile, she pushed him back onto his back and moved the blankets slightly, revealing his swelling cock. 

“Natasha…” Steve hissed through his teeth, still mindful that Bucky was sleeping. She slipped in between his legs, mindful of not kicking Bucky and licked a stripe up his cock. His hips jerked at her teasing movement and she sent him a small smile, looking up at him through her lashes. Slipping her head over the head of his cock, she pulled him into her mouth, using her hands where the rest of her mouth couldn’t reach him. 

His hands fell into her hair as his breathing became harsher and a bit more erratic. She smiled to herself at what she was doing to him. Working her way lower onto his cock, she opened her throat muscles and went a little farther, making him choke and whine. 

She froze for a moment when she felt Bucky shift in the bed next to her. Turning to look at him, the other supersoldier turned his head and settled back into the pillows, his dark hair spilling out behind him. It always amazed Natasha how much they were like night and day. When Bucky settled back to his soft and even breathing, Natasha felt her body relax and she grinned up at Steve. He must have caught her looking at Bucky and his movement because he sat up and cupped her face, pulling her into a quick kiss where he could taste himself on her lips. He nearly groaned but remained silent. Steve remembered how much of a light sleeper Bucky could be, but it seemed like that had changed in the past few years. 

She giggled and went back to sucking him, moving her mouth a little faster to get him panting and grasping her hair again. As much as she pretended not to like physically affection, Natasha couldn’t ever replace the touch of a lover holding her while they made love. Moving from his cock and down to the base, she stroked him softly as she took one of his balls into her mouth and rolled it with her tongue. Steve’s head fell back into the pillow, his fingers softly combing her hair as he groaned, “Yes – oh God, yes.” 

Moving to the other, she rolled the ball between her tongue and lips, carefully lowering her teeth until she just barely scraped the skin. Steve jolted and gave her another whine of pleasure. She looked up at him and what she saw made her throb between her legs. Steve’s eyes were closed with his head thrown back into the pillow, his right arm throw over his eyes and his hips slightly thrusting up towards her mouth. It was a beautiful thing to have a super soldier writhing at your ministrations, she thought. 

Giving his cock another long lick up the vein, Steve panted and groaned when she slipped him back into her mouth. Now with her throat more awake and relaxed, she took him all the way into her mouth and stayed there for a moment, having to pin Steve’s hips to the bed. As much as she knew he wasn’t meaning to, she didn’t feel like choking this morning. Pulling off of him, she looked up at him and saw his dark blue eyes staring at her like she was a miracle. Giving him a grin, he sat up and pulled her with him, cupping the back of her neck and moaning as he tasted himself on her tongue once more. 

Jerking her into his arms, she gasped as he flipped her over, peppering kisses all the way down her body. She could feel Bucky’s legs pillowed under her head and she wondered if Steve did it on purpose or if he was too far gone to even care. He paid particularly close attention to her nipples and designated a minute or two to playing with and kissing each one. 

“Steve…oh, fuck.” Natasha whispered as he stuck two fingers in his mouth, swirled his tongue around them and then reached between her legs. She jolted when his wet fingers slid against her clit and her entrance. She whined and moaned, thrusting her hips into his hand and trying to silently beg him for more with her gaze. 

He seemed to get the message as his body travelled lower, his lips kissing between her breasts, then over her stomach and down under her belly button where his mouth and tongue disappeared to play with her clit. When his lips latched onto the sensitive nub, she jolted and moaned, his mouth falling open and giving little pants as his tongue continued. 

“Oh god Steve, fuck that feels good.” Natasha hissed, but she didn’t know if Steve could hear the words or just bumbling coming from her mouth. Either way, his tongue moved against her faster, sucking and then giving her little kitten licks. 

One particularly strong suck and she yelped, quickly covering her mouth before any other noise could escape. Natasha’s eyes flickered to Bucky, who was still sleeping peacefully. Uncovering her mouth, she let out a few rough pants and moans before Steve remembered to open his eyes to look at her. 

So beautiful, he thought. A part of him wanted to grab his sketchbook from home just to capture her like this. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving while her hips pushed his mouth harder onto her clit. Inhaling, she smelled like sweat and a bit of sweetness touched with an underlying hint of body lotion scented like mangoes. It was an intoxicating smell and Steve wished he could bury himself in her forever and never leave. 

Laving her with his tongue and sucking her back into his mouth, she carded her fingers through his short blond hair and pulled at the strands. His own moan sent a shockwave through her and she lifted her head up to watch him, feeling her belly start to burn at the rising pleasure. Sinking back into the blankets and pillows, she arched her back and brought her head up again, this time with Steve watching her. She felt herself getting closer and she wanted nothing more than to let go. Throwing her head back, she arched off the bed and let out a moan, signaling she was very close to orgasm. 

She threw out her hand for something to grab onto as Steve’s tongue continued to lick and tease her, seeming to slow down as she came closer and closer to the edge.  
“Steve, faster, please.” She whined as his tongue started to circle her clit, seeming to be content to keep her on the edge.

Giving her a very malicious grin, he latched onto her clit and gave three pulls to the throbbing bundle and Natasha yelped in pleasure. Covering her mouth to stifle the noise coming from her mouth, Steve sent her over the edge and still continued to suck and play with her. Natasha squirmed under him and cried out through her fingers as his play started to near overstimulation. 

Noticing that the pillow under her started to move, Natasha realized that she wasn’t being as quiet as she thought she was. She looked over to see Bucky shifting more, his eyebrows frowning as he blinked awake to see Natasha writhing on the bed while Steve’s head was buried in between her legs. Well, if that sight didn’t go straight to his cock, which started to twitch at the sight. Natasha reached over to him, running his fingers over his cheek as she panted and moaned, giving him a good morning smile. 

Bucky gave himself a moment to shake the sleep from his body as Natasha carded her fingers through Steve’s hair and tugged roughly, eliciting a groan from Steve. 

Shifting his body, he hovered over Natasha, whose eyes were hazy from pleasure. He kissed the tip of her nose and set his lips on hers, swallowing her pants. Kissing her sideways was a little weird and he so desperately wanted to flip her around, but he felt it would be a sin to move Steve from where he was working so diligently. Instead, Bucky slipped his hand down to Natasha’s nipple and his fingers played and tugged at her, all the while kissing her and watching as Steve kept going. 

Natasha seemed to settle for a moment, perhaps Bucky just missed her first orgasm, and she kissed him a bit more enthusiastically. Her hand went up to cup his face as his stubble scraped against her cheek. Kissing down her neck, his lips found her nipple and laved the skin there, pulling and scraping lightly with his teeth. Natasha jerked and pushed up into him. Bucky opened his eyes but realized it wasn’t from his ministrations that she had jerked. 

Steve had pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, and was now crooking his fingers and trying to find the spot last night that had brought Natasha over the edge faster than he’d ever seen. Squirming on the bed, Natasha opened her legs wider to try and localize the pressure, stretching her muscles and reaching for James. He whispered,  
“Is he treating you right, doll?” 

A small whine slipped through her lips and she nodded erratically, making Bucky grin. His metal hand slipped down her body and ended up in Steve’s hair. The blond supersoldier’s eyes opened to find the new, colder stimulus on his scalp and sent Bucky a wink. 

With the added pressure Bucky was applying to Steve’s scalp, Natasha’s back arched and she screamed her second release, her legs curling around Steve’s ears and almost suffocating him. Her hands grabbed the sheets, her knuckles turning white from the strength that she gripped them. 

“Steve…fuck, Steve. Enough.” She moved away from Steve’s eager tongue and she was really curious as to where he learned to eat a girl out. She felt like she should put extra flowers on Peggy’s grave next time she visited with Steve. 

“Well, if that wasn’t the best wakeup call in my life, you can bury me now because I think I just died.” James said, kissing her sweetly as Steve crawled back onto the bed. He pillowed his head on her chest and wrapped both arms around her, forcing an oomph from her chest as he fell on top of her. 

“Bes’ nigh’ eva.” His voice came muffled from being pressed into her skin. She carded her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails on his scalp and feeling his content sigh against her skin. James said, “What would you like for breakfast darling, my treat.” 

“Mmm,” She hummed thoughtfully and Steve could feel it in his own chest, the rumble of her voice was something he didn’t realize could make him so weak. “I’d kill for some French toast.” 

Bucky smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, moving lower and lower until his mouth covered her own. She giggled from the placement. “Careful, else you might just turn into peter parker.” 

“Parker has a knack for kissing people upside down and I don’t understand how. Doesn’t feel the same.” 

“Are you telling me my lips feel different when they are upside down?” She teased. 

Bucky blushed, “No, not at all. It’s just…odd.” 

Natasha kept her hand on Steve’s head and for a moment, she wondered if he’d gone back to sleep. The position was not comfortable in the slightest but he seemed so quiet and content that it was almost like he’d fallen asleep. 

“I think Steve might secretly be a sloth.” Natasha noted to Bucky, who stared at the blond soldier with a smile on his face, “Steve, how on earth are you comfortable like this?”  
Blearily, Steve picked his head up and gave her a worried look, “Am I crushing you? I’m sorry.” He hurried up and away from her. She reached for him to stop and he glanced back at her, a red blush forming on his cheeks. 

“You didn’t have to move completely away.” She said softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder, he’d run away. 

“Sorry.” He said, “I’m still not completely used to it.” 

“Used to what?” Natasha frowned, but Steve’s fingers had already pulled away and slipped through her own. He got up and started searching for his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and pants soon after. 

“Steve, wait a minute. Stay with us for breakfast.” 

“It’s okay.” His eyes barely stayed on hers for a second before flitting away and finding something more interesting in, “I stayed long enough. I should go back home now.” 

“And how are you going to get home?” 

Steve paused for a moment, halfway out of the bedroom with Natasha following him, completely naked. If it was possible, the blush on Steve’s cheeks deepened and he avoided his gaze. What was with this man? Ten minutes ago he was nose deep in her pussy and now he was blushing just at the sight of her naked. 

“I’ll walk. It’s not that far anyway.” 

“Steve, you’re being irrational. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. But I won’t know unless you tell me.” 

“You did nothing wrong.” He turned to her fully, “Nothing. I just – I have to leave. I’m sorry.” 

And no sooner did the words leave his lips than the front door opened and closed with a click. Natasha spun on her heel to see Bucky standing right behind her. 

“What the fuck was that about?” She snarled, frustration and anger coursing through her veins. 

James said, heading back to the bedroom to pick his pants and shirt up off the floor. He tossed the shirt to her and pulled his own pants on. His shirt reached her mid-thigh and she waited for a moment, knowing he was thinking. “Steve’s always been like that.” He frowned, “For some reason, I’ve got the weirdest sense of what do you call it…fuck, oh! Déjà vu.” Bucky smiled at remembering the old phrase, “If I’m not mistaken, he used to do this all the time during the war. He’d bottle everything up inside and he wouldn’t tell anyone, even if you tried pulling his teeth out.” 

“That’s not healthy. Both of us should understand that.” 

Bucky cupped her face softly, staring at her with a mix of devotion and love before whispering, “I’m lucky to have you to show me that it isn’t. Steve doesn’t have that.” 

“He used to.” She whispered back. 

Bucky’s eyes looked distant for a moment before saying, “What do you mean?” 

“He used to have you. And now I took you away from him and he has no one.” 

“You didn’t steal me from Steve. You and I know well enough that I was too afraid to hurt him coming right out of hydra. I knew you were my safest option for healing. And somewhere along the way, I fell in love.” 

“Love is for children.” 

“Ah, Natalia, you can’t look at me with those eyes and tell me that you don’t love me.” 

She avoided his gaze, “I told myself love was stupid. Love made you weak.” 

“Perhaps weak at the knees.” Bucky teased, running his fingers lightly through her hair. They stood so close together in the space between the bedroom and the kitchen. Sunlight filtered through the blinds near the table for two that was attached to the kitchen. 

“But last night…” Natasha pushed her fist into Bucky’s chest, wishing she could make herself stop feeling this ridiculous emotion. “I love him too.” 

“You are not the first heart Steven Rogers has ensnared.” Bucky said, “I speak from experience.” 

She looked up at him with watery eyes, “Is this possible?” 

“Is what possible?” 

“To love two people at once?” She said, wiping her eyes quickly, “I mean, I know it’s possible, but is it possible for us? Would you still love me like you do if part of my heart belonged to another?” 

“Natalia.” Bucky drew her into his arms and for a moment she let a chill past through her, tear brimming her eyes and spilling onto his bare skin. This was weakness. She was letting it get the better of her. She couldn’t let that happen. It was too risky. Bucky pulled her away from completely drenching him in tears as he said,  
“Put the matter at rest for at least an hour. I’m starving and I’m pretty sure your request for French toast is still on the table.” 

She sniffed a laugh and proceeded to move into the kitchen, taking her mind off of her confusing feelings for Steve by whisking eggs and buttering toast. She didn’t realize until later that Bucky was right. Her heart was caught in a trap. 

One set by Steven Grant Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> I really kind of want to take this story somewhere...but I really don't know where. I'm going to just continue to update periodically and hope something happens. Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
